<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Son of a King by Valteigar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169905">Son of a King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valteigar/pseuds/Valteigar'>Valteigar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Worship, F/M, Hyper Ass, Hyper Dick, I cannot stress this enough when i say it has weird stuff, Kingdoms, Large Cock, Multi-Cock, Multiballs, Nameless Characters, Objectification, Shotacon, So much nope, hyper, hyper muscle, intense amounts of precum, mentions of magic, multi-balls, roided out kids, shortstack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valteigar/pseuds/Valteigar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A request gift thingy for an old pal set in the world of one of my other stories. He was really into shotas and owning bitches.</p>
<p>A mage is late for her duties. Our young prince protagonist will have to teach her what happens when someone isn't punctual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shota Prince, Shota Prince/Shortstack Mage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Son of a King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warning: involves shotacon, hyper dicks, hyper asses, and just a bunch of “nope."<br/>____________________</p>
<p>And so, the son of the mighty King was born. And it was about time, too. Over 200 insemination and only one of the offsprings were male? Chance clearly had not been on the royal King’s side. But at least the little Prince would have more than enough company with ten royal sisters. At last, there was an heir to take his place as a King. And who knows? Perhaps he will follow in his dear father's footsteps, conquering kingdoms and grinding all who opposed him beneath his foot. In the King’s eyes, all of the world was to be under one rule and hopefully, with the birth of his son, this can finally be.</p>
<p>But the King was gone. Absent from his adoring public’s eyes. Hands-on as he was, he ventured off in search of something no one was really sure of. He merely mumbled of some kind of… “prophecy.” And his presence was painfully missed. But in his absence, he left the only person he found worthy enough to sit in his throne. Not the young apprentice whom he sired from poverty, nor the arrogant scholar who managed the meetings and currency. Not even the curvy Queen herself was put into power of giving orders. Though that was more for reasons regarding Queens being mere glorified concubines at best.</p>
<p> No, instead he entrusted his power to the young prince. He was in charge now. Young as he may be, the King knew he was no pushover. He was tough, smart. He could make hard decisions look as though the solution was obvious. And he was only seven years of age. The crown that sat boldly atop of the King’s head now adorned the child’s, albeit barely. His oddly defined muscles stayed hidden behind the extravagant clothing. </p>
<p>Currently, on the royal throne was the voluptuous Queen herself. Her darling boy lay along her lap as he suckled from the top heavy Queen's teat. Despite all of the praise his father gave him, physically, he was an odd one. Going against his age, the boy was quite visibly strong. A rock solid 14 pack adorned his chest. A single strike against him would injure the attacker moreso than him. His arms, while obviously smaller than most of the kingdom’s inhabitants could easily outlift more than any man five times his age. And his size down below while even more of an anomaly, came as much less of a surprise to the kingdom. He carried not one, but two disproportionately large penises dragging along with every step he took. And more than that, he had even larger testicles that dragged along the floor. Traits thought to be inherited by the King. Though at such a young age? </p>
<p>Rumors say that the boy got this strong simply by lugging them around all day. It caused so much discomfort for the poor boy at first that a young mage cast a spell to make his “problem” smaller and much more manageable. But even that spell requires daily renewing to stay in effect. </p>
<p>And so the odd boy lay on the seat of his mother's lap, clinging onto the supple flesh so eager to claw more of her milk out of her. She herself, stroked tenderly against the side of one of his monstrous cocks. His fairy companion slept peacefully on his stomach as he was cared for by his loving mother. This was how things were. Every morning. Every evening. Someone had to take care of their little ruler. And who better than family? They always seemed to be in their own little world like this. The Prince constantly suckling on her breast as though her milk was the last drink he'd ever get. And the tan skinned Queen watching his cock twitch, hearing the delighting sounds of her baby enjoying himself with her body. Her untouched breasts leaked a steady stream of milk down onto the floor. Slow but subtly rising, his hips pushed upwards in tune with her strokes. The ignored cock rained a seemingly endless amount of precum onto the ground, mimicking a sound similar to an endless supply of water spilling out onto the floor. Even the monstrous shaft that she was tending to drizzled the clear liquid down the rest of it. He was his father's son indeed. The throne room was grand in size, spanning a bit under two hundred feet above the ground yet both dicks barely reached the ceiling. The little mage should have been here earlier to correct this little inconvenience though. What could she possibly have been doing?</p>
<p>The entrance to the throne room burst open, snapping the boy from his suckling induced trance. It was the mage. Four hours late. She was a short woman, coming only at the boy’s height. Coming from a race known for their small stature, that came as no surprise. But her large bust, luscious lips, and hips absolutely made for breeding are what stood her out from her race that already oozed sex appeal. Heck. Her assets even rivaled the Queen, herself. The Queen sent the tardy mage a piercing gaze from the throne. “My greatest apologies, sir.” she said. So as not to appear too dishonorable to the mighty Prince, the short woman quickly dropped to her knees. After all, the last time she was late, she was unable to feel her legs for months. Even from her position in the room, she could still hear the dripping precum falling and splashing onto the floor. </p>
<p>The Queen lovingly nuzzled her nose against her son’s. It was time for her to take her leave. Of course it actually was four hours ago but rules were rules. And the King’s rules as well as those of the Prince, was law. “Not a soul shall be permitted to witness the ritual of the Prince and the Mage.” The Prince had the phrase burned into her head. Carefully, the Queen lifted removed herself from under the Prince and gently set him back onto the throne.</p>
<p> The voluptuous Queen planted a small kiss onto his forehead before making her departure from the vast throne room. But not before shooting another sharp gaze towards the mage who dared to make the Kingdom’s sweetheart son wait for her. But of course, she knew punishment was out of the question. At least, if she was the one to do it. A Queen's place was a mere concubine. A tool used for the sole purpose of breeding the next ruler and nothing more. It was not her place to decide how such acts of near treason be dealt with. But her darling boy? The already handsome Prince who blessed her womb only a few years ago. Perhaps he would do the honors. Perhaps he would properly show the Whore Mage who she should serve. <br/>But once she passed the threshold between the Prince’s throne room and the area beside it, she couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting something.</p>
<p>The mage kept her gaze to the floor, not daring to look into the eyes of the young Prince. “I- I’m sorry, my lord. My most humblest apologies for my late arrival.” she managed to stutter. She waited for a response from the young ruler. Yet he said nothing. She was expecting at the very least, a scolding. Each passing second was marked by the sound of drop after drop of large pebbles of precum crashing against the floor behind the constant sound the same copious fluid drizzling from the second massive cock. Why wasn't he saying anything? Was he simply deciding her punishment? “Please, my lo-” Before she could even finish her pleas, her lips quickly silenced themselves to make way for the Prince’s words. “Mage.” he began. The short woman shivered just from him simply addressing her and she felt her own juices building between her thighs. She stuttered to respond. She didn't even have to see him to know he was upset with her. She could tell by his voice. So commanding. The kind of tone that could tame even the most fearsome of creatures with a single word. She found her supple lips moving on their own to stutter the only two words appropriate. “Y- yes, sir?” </p>
<p>“Take care of this.” He ordered. Only four words and she instantly found herself sitting in front of the throbbing twin cocks.  Magic green aura surrounded her hands as her delicate fingers clasped around what they could of one of the large members. Carefully, the girl stroked her hands up and down the side of his dick. It was always do fascinating watching him shrink down. Watching that constantly leaking tip fall closer towards her. Like a creamy, transparent gift sent from the heavens above. Oh, she could hear those massive balls constantly churning cum like a machine! She could feel herself inching closer towards the imposing cock, not even realizing her tongue was reaching forward to steal a taste of the royal phallus. With not even a centimetre left, the Mage quickly stopped herself and retreated back to her previous spot. No. She had to maintain some self control. Just had to focus on the Prince’s words. “Tend to this.” Not the pulsating, leathery feel of his twitching cock pulsing in her hand. Or her own ever so eager wet hole throbbing, yearning to have this monster inside of her. Ugh. It was times like these that she wished she had the much more rewarding role as his servant. A role which unfortunately for her, was exclusive to his sisters. </p>
<p>The first cock shrunk to its limit with no further issues coming from the mage. Now standing at a much closer 20 inches, the huge cock looked even more appealing than ever. At least now, she could see the tip. However, once she reached the second cock, her will was beginning to fade. She wanted his dick. She needed it inside. She had been working as his mage since he learned to walk and with each day, she just found herself desiring him more and more. She wanted to be fucked like all of his sisters. Or at the very least, used like an object like all of the others who serve him. She had tried to get pleasure from other men in the kingdom, quickly earning her the nickname, the Harlot Mage, but no matter what, she could hardly get the thought of this beast out of her head. The men in her own village were nowhere near his size. None could match this length, this girth. This addicting aroma… </p>
<p>Oh, what she would give to taste him. Just to see firsthand how much that monsterous dick can cum. To feel gallons after gallons of royal seed pour into her. Slowly, she inched her tongue towards the pulsating dick. She could feel herself shiver in delight just from the small contact. But that feeling of pure euphoria was swiftly stripped from her once  the booming voice of the Prince bombarded her ears. A small, nervous cry came from the Mage’s trembling lips and she quickly retreated from the Prince. “Y- yes, sir?” The child prince beckoned the woman forward. A command which she of course, obeyed. She watched with pure anxiousness as his hand inched towards her face but her frightened expression soon disappeared once she felt his hand simply combing through her hair. This must be how a dog feels all the time around its owner. </p>
<p>The Harlot Mage stared up into the boy’s eyes. Just from his simple touch, she felt like she could just melt. Like she had been touched by the hand of a god and just couldn't get enough of his presence. There, on her knees, sitting down in front of him as he searched a hand through her hair, the sight was almost reminiscent of an obedient dog and their master. But then his fingers withdrew from her head. Strands of semen clung together as he slowly parted his index and middle finger. “You were with another man today, weren't you?” he asked coldly. The Mage panicked. “My lord, I-” The short woman's plea was swiftly cut by the Prince ordering her to turn around. The Mage obediently silenced herself and followed the young Prince’ orders and bent over as she knew what was going to come next. Her massive booty lifted her gown to present the dripping wet hole hidden underneath the jiggly mounds. </p>
<p>There was nothing the Prince hated more than other people using his toys. The girls were no different. They were his to rule. They were his to use. And more than that, they were his property. A fact that he's made more than clear to the servant girls and even his sisters several times before. Yet the Mage seemed to ignore this no matter how much he tried to ram the idea into her. He always did seem to fuck her harder when she disobeyed. Buy maybe he was simply too soft on her before. A mere few months of limping was only a light workout if anything. But it seemed like if this Mage was ever going to learn anything, holding back wasn't an option. She belonged to him. And she was going to accept that one way or the other. His cocks, while still a tad uneven in length, was close enough in size to bother him too much during what was going to come next. </p>
<p>The Mage readied herself for what would come. Even if it was punishment, she was overjoyed by the thought of one of the Prince’ enormous dicks plunging into her again. She could feel the tip poke against her wet pussy and she practically gushed right there. But then… his cockhead pulled away. And then found a new target in her virgin ass.</p>
<p> “Um, s-sir?” She could feel his mammoth cock prodding and pushing against her anus as if trying to force its way in. But something was different. Has the tip always been this unbelievably thick? Looking back behind her, she could see what the sudden change was. Wait, he's using both his cocks on her ass? That would split her in half! </p>
<p>“Sir, please. I won't let any other man use me. I promise.” But the Prince heard not a word. Or more accurately, didn't care to hear it. Slowly, the twin cocks pushed their way inside of the tight hole. However, only the bloated head managed to fit inside. Something that could quickly be corrected. The Mage tried her best to hold back her pained moans. </p>
<p>“Sir, please, I-” With a grunt of effort, the boy rammed every inch of his absurdly large twin cocks into the Mage, effectively fucking the wind from her lungs and causing her impossibly large ass to quiver from the impact. The constant flow of precum seemed to help him, acting as a perfect lube for invading the young mage’s asshole. Even directly behind her, the Mage’s gelatinous booty was too large to actually see her face from here. But he supposed that wasn't important. He held himself there. He wanted to hear the whore’s reaction before he reminded her of her place. Almost a minute passed before she finally had regained the breath to speak. “Sir  please. You're…  going to break me.”</p>
<p>The Prince’ hands gripped and sank into the woman's plentiful booty. Now with an appropriate handle, the young boy pulled the woman back onto his dicks as he rammed them back inside, each thrust rivaling the last in sheer force. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed through the large room and it wasn't long before her ass began turning a shade of red. She could hear his heavy balls sliding along the floor as each thrust fucked another breath from her lungs. He was so deep! She could almost feel him in the back of her throat. In fact, looking down, she could see an absolutely enormous outline of his cock pushing against her dress from inside of her as it moved back and forth in her ass. </p>
<p>She could feel him throbbing angrily inside of her, could feel every huge vein on those monstrous cocks. Those brief moments of pulsing served to temporarily add onto the already immense girth. Between all of the pleasure from being penetrated so deeply two thick cocks, she didn't even notice one of them was growing even larger inside of her. One cannot simply abandon the shrinking spell without finishing. A lesson she'd soon learn the hard way. </p>
<p>The Mage felt something crawling out of her throat and was surprised to find one if the Prince’ dicks peeking out through her mouth. And it wasn't stopping. With every pump and every spew of its endless supply of precum, it seemed to stretch out further and further. What a beautiful sight. Even while being fucked from behind, she could still be close the manly cockhead. </p>
<p>It was all too much. The Mage’s arms gave way as she came harder than she ever had before but the Prince was not even close to done. In one motion, he climbed on top of her enormous ass. Standing atop of it like this, the small boy sank down into the fleshy mounds until only his torso and head remained visible. It seemed as though his larger cock couldn't quite push all the way through her from this new angle but that mattered little to him. Gripping onto the woman's fat ass, he thrust downward into her with full force. The air around them seemed to quake along with along with her enormous ass. The Mage cried out in pure ecstasy as another orgasm washed through her. Another powerful thrust, and the stained glass windows of the room shattered apart. </p>
<p>Each thrust from the muscular boy held power not seen by anyone in the Kingdom. Shockwave after shockwave of pure force was unleashed on the poor Mage’s ass over and over, forcing out so many delightfully tortuous orgasms that she was beginning to doubt she could ever stop. And the boy’s giant balls slapping against her cunt did nothing to help that. It wasn't long before her legs gave out from under her. But the child ruler atop of her paid no mind and merrily drove his cock deep into the prone Mage, feeling the air breeze against his cockhead as it emerged back out of her mouth. </p>
<p>But hours later, the Prince’ relentless thrusts came to an end but how she wished that he had cum in her. Too weak, too exhausted to move, she just lay there in puddle of her own juices mixed with the Prince’ endless supply of precum. The Prince walked over beside her with only one question. “Now, who do you belong to?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>